


Jasons Journeys

by Omari8989



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: After the outlaws successfully get the Bow of Ra back,Jason and Artemis continue to get closer and began to feel an attraction towards each other. How will this affect the future of the outlaws and how will Jason deal with the return of an old foe that seeks to destroy him and those who he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

Crap that hurt! Jason yelled as shrapnel embedded itself into his shoulder, slowly causing blood to leak from his injury. The sound of bullets hitting walls, the smell of death and gunfire gave a aura of peace to Jason. He knew this was strange but by now he was used to it.

This all started off as a simple lone wolf mission to collect some money from a client but once Jason knew he was being shorted some cash things didn't go to well. That and he decided to put a bullet in his client's foot.

"Cheapskate deserved it" Jason thought as he loaded another clip into his favorite pistol.

"Time to get to work" he thought as he came out from his cover and fired three shots into his target's chest. Jason then turned to his right and fired more shots into his victims. One by one they fell but Jason knew he couldn't keep this up forever, after all he was one man against a small army and he was running out of clips.

"Should I call for her help?" Jason thought to himself as he pulled out his knife and repeatedly stabbed another henchmen who tried to tackle him.

"Great now all your blood is on me!" Jason yelled as he kicked the dead henchmen in the face and turned just in time to see another man raise his weapon towards him. Jason quickly fired five shots into his head effectively ending the man's life.

"If I call her now, I would hear that Amazon's mouth for a whole week. Mostly likely about how I make unwise decisions."

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard more men running in his direction.

Jason knew his jet was three miles north but he had to navigate an enemy infested jungle in order to get to it.Jason knew the only way to get to his jet was to shoot his way out but he had to do it quickly.

Jason took one of the dead henchmen's rifle and checked the clip for rounds.

"Twenty rounds is not bad, if I know how to use them. "Jason said as he heard more gunfire, he began to run as fast as he could into the jungle. Jason installed a navigation HUD into his helmet before he left so he didn't have any trouble knowing where his jet was. The hard part was keeping an eye out for a very pissed off Brazilian drug cartel that wanted his head.

Suddenly Jason heard his comlink come on, and a well-known female voice came on in his helmet. Her voice at times brought him comfort or annoyance depending on what mood he was in.

"Jason where are you, and why is there gunfire in the background? Artemis asked as she clearly knew something was up.

"I'm at the movies Red" Jason lied as he knew he was almost to his jet and this one man war would be over.

"Jason I know your lying, where are you, answer me! Artemis said before she heard a man screaming in pain.

"Call you back, bye Red."

"Jason stop acting like a child, if you don't tell me where you are I swear by the Gods I will tear you limb from limb..."Artemis said before Jason cut her com link.

"K bye"

"Man she has been acting weird ever since Qurac, she acts more like a nagging wife with an Amazons attitude rather than a cold blooded warrior "Jason said as he heard men approach from his left side.

Jason ducked into a ditch after he threw a grenade into a group of men,which suddenly exploded on impact. Jason almost threw up in his helmet as a severed hand fell into his lap.

"Gross" Jason said as he pulled himself from the ditch and saw his new jet in a clearing.

"Finally!" Jason exclaimed as he ran towards his jet only to be suddenly blown back as the jet exploded.

"No I paid so much money for that! Jason yelled only to hear a group of men approach him from behind.

"Ah amigo you thought you could just fly away like a bird" The short stubby man said as he approached Jason. Although he was walking with crutches because Jason had shot him in the foot earlier that day.

"We found your jet and set explosives on it! Apparently you're not as smart as you think you are hood!"

"How's your foot treating you Ricardo?" Jason asked as he saw an angry look on the man's face which made Jason chuckle loud enough so Ricardo could hear him.

"You won't be making smart comments like that anymore amigo. Matter a fact you won't be able to do much of anything anymore,kill him now! "Ricardo shouted as his men readied their guns.

"I'm not letting idiots like you kill me in this hot jungle! Jason said as he quickly killed most of the men in front of him using his quick draw, but still took a few shots to his body armor. Although his armor protected him it still caused pain and bruises.

Jason knew he was out of bullets and all of his clips were empty, he had to act fast if he wanted to survive. Jason hurried to his feet and within in seconds his all blades appeared, which he knew could only be used agents magic beings. Jason knew for a fact from his past dealings with these individuals that they were posing as drug cartels. When they were really evil magic based beings from trigons realm.

Jason quickly bisected the demon , then killed another by quickly stabbing the him in the chest. The last three henchmen fired on Jason but his all blades protected him from the gun fire. He leaped unto another demon killing it instantly.

Only Ricardo and his last henchmen was left, clearly scared for their life. The last henchmen raised his gun in a last ditch attempt to save his life but to no avail as Jason quickly sliced off both his arms and cut his throat open.

Jason only gave one glance at the demon who laid on the ground gurgling on his own blood as the last of his life seeped away from him. Jason grabbed Ricardo by his throat and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"Please mercy!" Ricardo breathed out as he could feel his windpipe closing.

"You didn't give mercy to the people you killed in that village all those years ago!" Jason seethed through his helmet as he could feel the fear coming from the demon.

Jason knew he should kill the man but he remembered what Bruce said about crossing the line and even though Jason felt like Bruce was wrong, he was trying to change for the better. Jason head butted the man knocking him out, Jason knew that Artemis and Bizarro should be on their way soon and they can take care of the clean up.

Jason slowing started to let exhaustion take him, he felt his body slowly begin to fall. But in the last second he heard his name being screamed by none other than Artemis who quickly caught him as his eyes closed shut.

Jason opened his eyes to see a dimly lit room which he then recognized was his.But things were different,candles were lit, and the room smelled of herbs. Jason tried to move but winced from the pain in his shoulder. He knew it had to be night when he eyed window, it was a nice soft rainy night which brought a relaxing feeling to Jason.

"You shouldn't move Jason, your shoulder is still healing" Artemis suddenly said from the corner of the room.

"How long have how I been out red?"

"Two days" Artemis simply said as she put a washcloth in a water bowl and wrung it out , she then placed it on his shoulder to clean the wound. Jason could feel her smooth breath on his neck as she got closer to clean his wound which only made him blush but it was dimly lit in the room, so he was glad she couldn't see him.

In just the little bit of light that was in the room Jason could see how beautiful she was, her hair was still in the same ponytail as always. However what caught Jason's eye was the fact that she was wearing a simple white T shirt with exercise shorts, this made her look more like a regular woman rather than the Amazon warrior he knew her to be. Jason was always attracted to Artemis, even when he first saw her staring him down in that rail cart almost a year ago. He wouldn't say it aloud but he was awe struck even then by her beauty but his most favorite part about her was her green eyes of course, because his favorite color was green. Artemis was different and she was like night and day when comparing her to Koria who would sleep with anyone or anything, love didn't mean anything to her and Jason knew that if this was her mindset he wasn't going to be with her.

"Move to the left Jason." Artemis said as she saw Jason move so she could better attend to the healing wound.

"I had had worse you know" Jason said jokingly trying to break the ice but it only angered Artemis more.

"I'm sure you have, child."

Jason glared at her before he responded.

"There is nothing childish about me princesses" Jason said but soon regretted it as Artemis nudged his shoulder enough so he could feel a little pain.

"Was that really necessary" Jason said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I told you never to call me that and was it necessary for you to go out alone on this mission and almost get yourself killed. You're only human, a fragile human at that Jason." Artemis said as she was trying to have patience with the young man but as she knew he always had a way of getting under her skin and they both knew she had a knack from being highly blunt at times which only served to get under his skin.

"I don't have to be some Amazon to do amazing things Artemis, I took on a whole drug cartel by myself and won" Jason said as he sat up in bed only to realize he was in his underwear which made him blush a little.

"Jason it was irresponsible! If I didn't get there in time you would have been captured or killed! You ignorant child."

Suddenly they both were startled by a heavy knock on the door.

"Red her and red him need to keep down Bizarro trying to sleep" Bizarro said from behind the door.

"Sorry to wake you big guy, we will keep it down "Jason said as he lowered his hand up and down signaling to Artemis that she needed to keep it down.

They both heard a gruff before hearing heavy footsteps walked away from the door.

"Jason all I am saying, is that you could have even asked us for help or even had Bizarro rain down laser beams from the sky, what was this mission even about". Artemis asked with a serious look on her face that even Jason couldn't deny.

Jason simply huffed before he finally opened up to her.

"I was collecting money from a client.. that I did a job for about six months before I meet you guys. I was doing a security job for a drug kingpin named Ricardo who was actually a demon from trigons realm. After I did the job I found out he was responsible for a mass killing of villagers. I planned on not only getting my money but setting off bombs in his compound. We had a disagreement about money so I shot him in the foot and everything went down hill from there" Jason said as he saw an angry look on her face.

"So this was all for some money, how much was it Jason?"Artemis asked as she sat on the side of Jason's bed which didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"About 30,000 and it wasn't just about money and I wanted to avenge those people he murdered" Jason said plainly.

"You almost got yourself killed for 30,000 dollars!" Artemis said loudly but not so high that it would wake Bizarro again.

"As you know, I don't like people stealing or cutting my money short from me, plus again I wanted to avenge the village. I grew up on the streets of Gotham, basically homeless so any amount of money I had to kept close and I hated it when I saw evil people like pimps or drug kingpins enforce there will on innocent people ."

"I understand your moral reasoning for going there but it's still stupid Jason, you did most of that for some ridiculous amount of money, I have been in man's world for so long, yet I can't understand man's ignorant" Artemis said.

"Like the man hating ways of the Amazon's is any less different, you guys only use men to procreate".

"We Amazon's had understood that man was becoming increasingly violent and foolish so we chose to leave them be. How we used men to procreate is irrelevant" Artemis said controlling her anger.

"Whatever, just some excuses" Jason said huffing as he sat up more in the bed which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis.

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find Jason attractive, his face and body resembled her old Greek cultures statues of the Gods. However at times his personality was unattractive,he was still young and had a lot to learn but at times he showed wisdom, bravery and honor that impressed her. He gave everything to help her recover the bow of Ra, this meant a lot. Some man, who she barely knew risked his life to help her. After Qurac they only got closer, however besides the moment they shared in Qurac nothing very physical had happened besides the occasional touch on the shoulder or embrace. She felt closer to him emotionally than anything else. Artemis was sure Jason was attracted to her in some way, after all he had said that her eyes were beautiful or something like, although her memory eluded her at the moment, but she had a feeling he was tipsy when he said it.She was brought out of her thoughts when Jason asked her a question.

"Are you cold? "Jason asked clearly feeling that a slight chill was in the room from the rainy night.

"No I'm fine Amazon's have a different bodies than regular humans" Artemis said.

"I guess we're not so different after all".

"What do you mean Jason?" Artemis asked as she began taking the stitches out of Jason's shoulder.

Jason felt like this was the time to open up more to her, only a few people knew about his past and he wanted her to be one of those people, after all she earned it especially after she opened up to him about her past. Jason let out a big sigh as he began his long dark and horrific story.

"As you know I was once a Robin"

"Yes, I know Diana told me, but what does that have to do with your body being different?" Artemis asked as she one by one removed the last of the stitches from Jason's shoulder.

"Batman found me out on the streets, one night he caught me stealing the bat mobile's tires which of course surprised him, a twelve year old kid taking tires off of the state of the art bat mobile." Jason said as he chuckled remembering the look on Batman's face.

"Always was a sneaky one I see" Artemis said before she rubbed healing herbs on Jason's wound.

"You had to be on the streets of Gotham, but long story short he took me in and trained me. I finally had a family and a place where I belonged. We faced many villains but the most terrifying one of all was the joker. "Jason said as he clutched his sheets which didn't go unseen by Artemis.

" I have heard about this man, he has caused more deaths than even any of Diana's and Superman's foes combined, I have heard many stories that even made my blood run cold, sometimes I wonder why your father doesn't just kill the man and be done with it".Artemis said as the Amazon in her came out.

"Artemis I wonder that almost every week, Bruce has a line he won't cross and at times I think it's wrong but at times it needs to be crossed."

"We Amazon's have a code of honor, we certainly believe in mercy. But those who won't change and won't repent of their ways of taking innocent lives need to be dealt with accordingly. I understand your father is one of man's world's biggest heroes but I don't agree with him on this point" Artemis said.

'Superman also won't cross that line, but his is understandable he has the power to rule the whole world and only a very select few could stop him, and by few I mean Bruce, Diana and only some members of the justice league combined, but it would be a bloodbath and people would die" Jason said as he noticed Artemis hand was still on his shoulder.

"An evil Superman drunk with power most certainly would be terrifying, but nothing my mistress can't handle" Artemis said plainly.

"I hope you're kidding about the axe part" Jason said before he chuckled.

"Jason continue your story please it has intrigued me" Artemis said as she saw Jason snicker and continued from where he left off.

"I had been a Robin for about seven years before I received some Information about the location of my long lost mother. I being the naive kid so I went to investigate, I had covered my tracks well from Bruce and went to Quarc."

"Why Qurac?" Artemis asked surprised.

"You will see Red."

"Fine Jason" Artemis huffed as she adjusted her position on the bed to hear Jason's story .

"I was expecting to meet her at this warehouse, but I soon found out it was a trap set by the joker. He ambushed me, and had his men tie me up, I knocked out a few of them but there were too many and I didn't have anything to defend myself with besides my body." Jason said as a few tears started to fall from his eyes.

Artemis blood pumped faster in her veins as she feared what she would hear next, it didn't go unnoticed to her that Jasons whole demeanor had changed to a cold one when he was telling this part of the story. She quickly dried the tears from Jasons face as she heard him continue.

"The joker thought it would be funny to beat me with a crowbar for hours, he made sure to only hit me in the head a few times so I wouldn't die quickly or pass out, as time went on I could feel my life slipping away, and then suddenly he stopped and put on his jacket and walked away with a sinister laugh. I thought it was over until I heard a beeping sound behind me, which I then knew was bomb. I tried to get up and defuse it but my hands were to broken to even move them. I saw the clock tick down and I could only be filled with anger, hate and sorrow as the last thing I saw was the room exploding" Jason said as he suddenly felt tears streaming down his face .He thought after reliving this nightmare every night he would be used to it by now, but he after telling his story to Artemis he found that to be untrue.

Jason suddenly felt Artemis embrace him in the bed as he continued to cry.

"Jason, it's ok to let it out, you been holding in too much and I apologize for making jokes about your nightmares I didn't know. A man didn't do this to you but a monster that deserves to die! Artemis said as she embraced Jason tighter and then seconds later she felt Jason embrace her as well.

"It's fine Red I didn't tell you, so you didn't know" Jason said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jason felt Artemis nod her head signaling understanding.

"The next thing I remember I was standing in a graveyard in the rain with a muddy suit on and dirt under my fingernails. After that my memory is lost to me but the next thing I remember is emerging from some water which I then recognized as a Lazarus pit, Talia al Gul suddenly rushed me out of the compound and pushed me into a river. Not to long after I learned from Talia that the pit gave me unnatural side effects".

"How?"

"The Lazarus pits are known for giving people unnaturally altered long life spans, kind of like the myth of the fountain of youth. However one of the side effects is madness, which is why Talia's father seems insane at times. But my cells don't die naturally over time like a regular human, I have an increased healing factor which is why I don't have any scars from being beat by the joker. I also have increased durability which is why when you punched me, my jaw didn't go flying" Jason said as he saw Artemis lean back and look him the the eyes.

"So are you immortal?" Artemis asked as she broke the embrace to check his injury again.

I don't know but only time will tell, As far as I can tell it's 50/50 I can still be killed, but Talia was explaining to me that whatever force resurrected me might be to blame for my condition" Jason said.

"Good, so now I can pester you forever and lecture you on your foolish immature ways" Artemis said as she gave him a smile.

"I might put one in my head before then, your nagging can kill anyone "Jason said as they both laughed but suddenly noticed how close they were, bringing them back to the time in Qurac.

"Tell me about your old team Jason"Artemis asked randomly which made Jason raze an eyebrow.

"Why do want to know?"

"Just curious is all,"Artemis said as she saw Jason chuckle.

"You saw that old picture on the desk didn't you"

"Fine, i did and it peaked my interest after i saw a orange skinned woman in the picture wearing a very reveling... suit" Artemis said as she wondered what kind of history the woman and Jason had.

Jason laughed before he answered.

"The guy is Roy Harper green arrows ex apprentice and the girl is koria she is a alien from another planet"

" I figured as much, so why did you guys.. separate?"

"We each felt like we wanted to go into a different direction, Roy and Koria wanted to join back with the titans which i wasn't going to do. So we just broke up"Jason said as he begin eating a bag of chips that was in his lamp stand.

"Also hearing Roy and koria constantly knocking the boots was annoying" Jason said as he remembered nights when had to use his ear phones because they wouldn't stop making noise.

"I'm not familiar with this saying in mans world did they actually put on boots and kick each other?"Artemis asked ignorantly before seeing Jason smirk and shake his head.

"It means they had sex to loud Artemis"Jason said as he saw a very confused and flustered Artemis.

"Mans world doesn't make any sense why not just say that they had sex loudly"Artemis asked with an annoyed look.

" I don't know Red, its just the way things are i guess but to make a long story short we got into a big argument and we left"

"As life goes on" Artemis said before shortly remembering her sister Akila.

"Your still thinking about her"Jason said plainly before seeing that Artemis clearly didn't feel like talking about Akila at the moment.

"Do you have a hidden power that i didn't know about Jason"Artemis said before she snatched the bag of chips from Jason hands and ate the rest of them.

"No and i could tell by your body language, when ever you think about her you have a sadden look on your face and hey i was finishing those"Jason said as he playful wrestled Artemis on the bed attempting to get his snack.

"Aw does the little boy want his food back"Artemis said as she smiled while playing with Jason.

"I wonder if she is ticklish"Jason thought as he tickled her lower back which made her laugh uncontrollably.

"How... did... you... know?"Artemis breathed out as she chuckled and felt Jason pinned her hands above her head, of course she was a lot stronger than Jason but she wanted him to think that he had an edge on her, even if it was just for fun.

After a minute of playing around like children Artemis and Jason simply started at each other as they both felt there pulse race.Jason had been this close to other woman before but none of them ever matched up to Artemis, she is battle hardened Amazon warrior who took punches from beings like Akila. Also she told Jason that the last man to touch her without permission had his arm severed. This caused him to become very hesitant to touch her, but in this moment she appeared to be stunned and surprised that she was in this situation. Jason could almost hear her heart beating rapidly, which surprised him even more.

"Has she ever been with a man?"Jason thought

"By the Gods, I have been in many wars and battles but i have never been this nervous,"Artemis thought to herself as she put her hand on Jason cheek.

Artemis had heard from many of her sisters how it was like to be with a man but not in one million life times could she ever imagine that it was like this, smelling his masculine sent only drove her to more madness as she began rubbing the stubble under his chin.

"You need to shave Jason, this little stubble makes you look like an adolescent boy "Artemis said quietly as she hoped her joke would change the mood.

"Please take the bait, by the three beards I'm nervous and sacred i don't even know what to do, i never been with a man"Artemis thought as she saw Jason laugh,

"You should go to sleep Artemis" Jason said softly as he felt himself lean in more.

"I can say the same for you Jason" Artemis said as she felt longing to feel his lips on hers, to let herself go into passion.

"You're always nagging" Jason whispered as he finally got up the courage to kiss her soft ruby red lips.

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening to her, an hour ago so was upset with Jason now they were kissing and she didn't want it to end, she wanted to satisfy the primal urge that was longing for love and intimacy .

"What should I do?"Artemis thought to herself as she closed her eyes and became more involved in the kiss, deciding to throw caution to the wind.

Artemis suddenly bit into Jason's ear, however not hard enough to draw blood. But this still sent a shiver down his spine, Jason figured that Artemis has never been this close to a man, but he didn't know how she knew to be so passionate all of a sudden. 

"She has too much lust right now, all I wanted to do was kiss her "Jason thought as he tried to calm her down. Jason suddenly felt himself slide down the bed and stiffened as Artemis pinned him to the bed. Jason could tell she just recently came out of the shower because she smelled of strawberry scented body wash which filled Jason nose with a sweet aroma.

"Woe Red calm down "Jason said as he tried to push Artemis off but to no avail as she grabbed his arms and held them beside his head, clearly using her superior amazon strength.

"Why little man?" Artemis asked in an aggressive tone and then continued kissing him, Jason himself knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand the temptation any longer.

" Jason looked slightly around the room and saw that the covers were now disheveled and the things on his lamp stand were scattered on the floor.His room was a mess and that's when Jason knew he bit off more than he could chew.

"Artemis i think you need to chill out,things are going to far" Jason said as he chuckled and felt sweat drip down his face.

"What foolishness are you talking about Jason"Artemis said as she looked at Jason with fire in her eye's which only made Jason shiver even more.

Suddenly Jason and Artemis heard another knock at the door as they heard Ma guns voice.

"Children please we have thin walls and if you two are going to engaged in intimate activities like a married couple, I ask that you please keep things down, we do have other members who sleep here "MA gun said before she smirked behind the door and walked away.

"Thank God for Ma gun, if she didn't show up who knows what would have happened" Jason thought as he wiped the sweet from his forehead.

Artemis suddenly paused and looked at Jason with embarrassment as her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Jason! I'm so sorry, I really lost control" Artemis said as she quickly got off Jason and straightened out the sheet on his bed.

"It's fine Artemis, you were just this close to taking advantage of me, and it was almost like you were a different person and your intimate like how you fight, aggressive with no negotiations. I may even need to ask Bruce for help "Jason said as he chuckled.

"Jason...Stop" Artemis said embarrassed.

" I wont be the same after this Artemis, I'm afraid of you 'Jason said as he fake fainted on the side of the bed.

"Jason that's not funny, I really lose control when I go into a passionate state, I might have actually taken advantage of you if Ma gun didn't knock on the door to snap me out of it. The Amazons of Bana Migdal had trouble sustaining are population, too many of our sisters were dying in wars or some wanted to leave and join man's world and we didn't know how to interact with men very well. So we received a blessing from one of our Gods... to help us began to feel more comfortable with the idea of being intimate with a man however as a result, once we get into a lustful haze it's hard for us to stop"Artemis said as she got off the bed thinking it better to not force temptation again.

"Artemis , I just wanted to kiss you that's all," Jason said as he yawned.

"Why is that?" Artemis asked innocently really wishing to know the answer.

"To tell you the truth red, I think that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but not just outwardly you're a warrior and an antihero. You're not all uptight like wonder woman and you're a strong independent person that's ready to go to war with me at the drop of a hat. Sometimes when your jokes are not rude there funny, not to mention that i shared the most intimate part of my life story with you"Jason said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Artemis could only look in disbelief as this revelation came to light,she knew that Jason thought she was attractive but never she never knew it ran this deep, Artemis now knew she would need to sort through all of this.

"Jason….I…"Artemis said before she heard Jason snore letting her know he was already asleep.

"Sweet dreams Jason"Artemis said as she smiled before she kissed Jason on his forehead and left the room.


	2. Mission ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the trio prepare to go on a mission that will change there lives as they know it.

A random ringing sound suddenly woke Jason up early in the morning. He quickly picked up his phone and answered the call.

 

“Yea Bruce what do you want? “Jason questioned as he noticed a big plate of pancakes, eggs and hash browns on his lampstand.

“Must have been Artemis”Jason thought before he heard Bruce speak.

“Good morning Jason, the league has a mission for you and your team be ready for league transport in an hour that is all”Bruce announced. 

 

“So that’s it old man, no hi good morning, how are you doing “Jason replied as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth.

 

“Sorry Jason, I’m currently investigating a double homicide. A mother and child were both victims” Bruce as he eyed the crime scene.

“Don’t you usually let the regular detectives handle this kind of stuff?”Jason persisted.

“I have a strong feeling that he is behind the murder somehow “Bruce said, not wanting to mention the joker's name around Jason, fully knowing how it affected him.

“Bruce, I’m getting better you can mention his name around me, I already knew who you were talking about” Jason said as he saw Artemis walk in the room and hand him a glass of herbal Tea.

“Jason drink this, it should help with your injury.”Artemis said not being fully aware of the fact that Batman was on the other line. But Batman sensing the opportunity when heard Artemis, decided to tease Jason.

Jason nodded towards Artemis before hearing Bruce again.

“How’s the married life Jason? “Bruce joked as he pick up an important clue on the crime scene.

“You know it really sucks Bruce, all she does is nag and doesn’t stay in the kitchen like I tell her to. I can’t even get demand sandwich when I want and intimacy is nonexistent, “Jason teased before he suddenly saw Artemis’s axe appear in her hand.

“Jason!” Artemis yelled as she raised her axe.

“I’m not going to kill him, just make sure he can’t ever walk again!”Artemis mused as Jason  
evaded her axe and feel on the floor.

“Artemis calm down it was only a joke, what in the world is wrong with you? What if I didn’t dodge that!“Jason screamed as he looked to the his right and saw that his bed was cut in half.

“Maybe next time you would think twice about your jokes you fool, good luck sleeping on that cold floor tonight!”Artemis roared with a scowl before she saw Jason pick up his phone.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll just crawl into your bed Red, I’m sure you won’t mind “Jason countered as he heard Bruce’s voice come on the intercom in his room, but had more important things to attend to at the moment.

“I want you to try it, you will be peeing through a tube attached to your bladder for eternity!” Artemis retorted as she grabbed Jason by his shirt.

“That’s called a catheter, Artemis.How long have you been in man's world again? “Jason asked as he laughed.

“I don’t care what it is, you will be using one Jason!’ Artemis retorted. 

“If you two lovers are done, I would like to finish the conversation we were having Jason “Bruce continued while taking out his forensic tools out of his utility belt.

“Why did your voice just suddenly come on in my room a few seconds ago? “Jason questioned.

“ I installed camera’s and an intercom system while your team was away in Qurac” Bruce affirmed.

“And why is that?”Artemis demanded in a cold tone.

‘To watch over Jason and keep an eye on your team, you may be antiheroes but you're still amateurs”

“Bruce that’s creepy even for you “Jason sighed as he suddenly felt like Artemis was thinking the same thing.

“That pervert, did he see Jason and I last night ? What if he saw me get out of the shower.”Artemis murmured as she crossed her arms under her chest.

“Nothing to worry about I only installed cameras in the public areas, and the only room that has an intercom system is Jason’s room.” Bruce answered before continuing.

 

“As I said before I need you and your team ready for watch tower transport in an hour, Batman out” Bruce concluded before cutting the com link.

 

“What does the league want with us?’Artemis wondered as she saw Jason open his closet or weapons vault depending on which side you look at.

“Who knows, all I know so far is that it's a mission and it has to be important if Bruce called me.” Jason affirmed before he put on his new power armor that acted as a exoskeleton, he just finished it before he left for South America. Bruce helped Jason improve the specs and it was supposed to increase his strength and speed tenfold. But one of the drawbacks was that his body had to be at one hundred percent to use it or else it could harm him due to the weight of the suit.

“Are you sure it’s safe for you to be wearing that thing?”Artemis cautioned slightly worried that the new suit could harm Jason or worse, kill him.

“I'll be fine Red, why not test the new suit? I have been working on it even before I meet you and Bizarro. This is probably the best chance I have to test drive it, plus if anything happens I have you to rescue me right.” Jason said as he put on his helmet and saw that Artemis already had her gear on.

“It’s like she lives for missions like these, it’s barely eight in the morning and she already had her battle gear on” Jason marveled as he fixed his arm gauntlet. 

“Jason this is a serious matter, I let you and Bizarro into my heart and you guys are the only ones who I have in this world. I don’t want to keep seeing you on deaths door step, yes I was bred to be a warrior from birth. But it doesn’t make it easier seeing your loved ones almost die.”Artemis sighed as she felt Jason’s hand on her shoulder, which felt Icy cold due to his suit.

 

“Artemis I understand, I’m not used to having people around me that are as protective and care about my safety. So this is somewhat new to me, at least since I was raised from the dead” Jason recounted as he checked his rifle for dirt or grime. 

“Your old team surely cared about you Jason”Artemis stated, perplexed at Jason's statement.

“I guess..., but at times we were doing our own thing. So it was hard to care about others on the team, sure we fought together but I don’t know Artemis, I just didn’t feel connected to them.”

“That’s most certainly not the case now Jason, all three of us have a bond that will last”Artemis said reassured.

“I hope so Artemis”Jason sighed as he removed his helmet and sat at his desk.

“Stupid thing still needs a better UI hud”Jason thought as he pulled out a screwdriver from the desk. 

“We just have to stop trying to kill each other”Artemis joked as she stood behind Jason and watched him work on his helmet.

“You want to know something strange” Jason mused as he fixed the lens on his helmet.

“What is it?”Artemis wondered as she raised an eyebrow.

“Usually when Jason speaks this manner he was about to tell her something deeply personal”Artemis reflected.

“I found out that supposedly before the joker became the joker, he was a villain called the red hood because of the big shiny red helmet he wore. I sort of took on his old name thinking it was a way of getting back at him. But sometimes I wonder if I’m still his victim or have a victim’s mentality. After all what sense does it make for the victim of a murder to take on the name and identity of the person who killed them? Jason sighed as he felt Artemis kiss the top of his head.

 

“Jason you’re not a victim and I think it’s liberating to take on the identity of your old foe and defeat him, it’s the perfect irony”.Artemis said before she turned Jason around in his swivel chair so he could face her.

“And when you do finally end his wretched life, as he deserves, I will be right there with you. This is not about revenge but about justice you have the will to do something that Batman won’t do and that’s kill the Joker and save more lives in the process.”Artemis declared defiantly as she saw Jason eyes light up.

 

“Wow you really are different from Wonder woman “Jason exclaimed before he got up from his chair and kissed Artemis.

“I’m still new this, but I know what I’m feeling is real”Artemis asserted before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss

“Me heard Red Him father in room, Bizarro ready to go”Bizarro exclaimed as he suddenly walked in on Jason and Artemis startling them both.

“Why is Red Her and Him eating each other face”Bizarro wondered innocently not knowing what was going on.

“Oh hey buddy where just ah, showing our love for one another “Jason replied hoping Bizarro would buy it.

“Hum, Bizarro want to try with red him,Bizzaro love red him to”Bizzaro said as he walked over to Jason.

“No, No buddy maybe another time but it's time to go “Jason asserted as he hurried out of the room and heard a laughing Artemis behind him.

“Me am confused”Bizzaro blurted out as he followed the rest of his friends out of Jason room.

“This is red hood to watch tower requesting teleportation for the outlaws”.

“Who are you and how did you get these codes ”A voice responded who Jason knew to be Victor.

“Victor stop playing around you know who this is, send us up, Batman is waiting for us “Jason snapped in an annoyed tone.

“Ok fine, good to see you Jason “Victor said before he accepted the access codes to transport the outlaws.

“Have you ever been transported before Red?”Jason wondered as he look to his two friends.

“Wait is Artemis...like my girlfriend now?”Jason pondered before he heard Artemis reply.

“No, but I heard it’s not a pleasant experience” Artemis affirmed as she felt her skin tingle.

“Skin feels itchy” Bizzaro gasped before he suddenly saw Jason and Artemis disappear only to suddenly see himself vanish.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ I haven’t been to the pace in a long time “Jason said as he suddenly found himself right in the middle of the watch tower.

“I’m never doing that again “ Artemis declared as she put her hand on Jason’s shoulder to steady herself feeling very much dizzy from the transportation. 

“Me don’t feel well”Bizzaro mumbled as felt his stomach hurl.

‘Yes it can be a sickening experience” Superman affirmed as he suddenly flew in front of the trio.

“Ah Clark is been a long time since I’ve seen you, how is Lois?”Jason wondered. 

“Doing fine, we have a son by the way but Jason it’s been a long time I haven’t seen you since…”Superman said but stopped himself. Knowing that he didn’t have to have superpowers to feel an awkward conversation coming up.

“Since the joker murdered me “Jason before seeing an awkward faced superman.

“Ah yes, so how are you three doing, I know Bruce called you about an hour ago he said he would be about five minutes late “Clark stuttered as saw Bizarro for the first time.

Clark really didn’t know how he felt about Bizarro, he had heard about the many failed experiments of Luther but he never really felt the impact of it until he saw firsthand. He heard from Bruce that this clone had a sounder mind than most clones.So he wasn’t just an animal, he was actually a real person like him. Jason seemed to have control over the clone but also Clark sensed that the Bizarro only wants to live his life in peace and protect his friends, nothing bad about that. Clark decided to break the ice as he reached out his hand towards Bizarro.

“Hello Bizarro, I have heard many things about you, so it's good to finally meet you “Clark said as he saw Bizarro smile.

“Bizarro happy to meet Superman, bad men tried to make Bizarro do bad things but Bizarro am own person not monster”Bizzaro exclaimed as he shook superman’s hand

“I agree friend “Superman said as he smiled and finally saw Artemis who crossed her arms under her chest.

“Nice to meet you as well Artemis, I’ve heard much about you from Diana”Clark said.

“Oh really now, what has the princess told you about me”Artemis retorted with a glare.

“Um..well she said you were an amazing warrior and even better Amazon”Clark stuttered again before he whispered something in Jason ear.

“Is she always like this?”Clark asked but not loud enough so Artemis could hear him.

“Only when she is on period “Jason teased before he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and pinned to a hard metal wall.

“Your mouth is going to be the death of you little one!”Artemis hissed as she tightened her grip.

“Let go of me Artemis, I don’t want to have to spank you in front of all these heroes”Jason teased as he smirked behind his mask.

‘I want to see you try fool”Artemis retorted as her axe appeared next to her.

“Do they always do this kind of stuff?”Clark asked as he sighed and look at Bizarro.

“Me am used to it, me hear every day, Red him do this on purpose, me don’t know why”Bizarro said as he also sighed.

“Jason is that you” a female voice exclaimed. 

Jason and Artemis both looked to see Starfire running to hug Jason.

“It’s been so long Jason I heard you got a new team, do you miss me Jason?”Starfire asked with a fake pout on her face.

“Umm….”Jason mumbled as he was left speechless.

 

“If you want to we can catch up after we,umm you know….well only if you want to. It's been so long Jason we should celebrate”Starfire exclaimed not sensing the anger that was coming from Artemis.

“I hope she isn't suggesting what i think she is, Jason told me that to her sex was like a hug in terms of her alien culture,by the goddess it's hard for me to hold my tongue”Artemis thought as she slowly breathed in and out trying to control her anger.

“Sorry Koria I’m a married man now”Jason responded as he gently pushed her back, knowing that what he said was a flat out lie but he knew that Koria wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to human social interactions.

“Aww Jason I’m so proud of you, although I don’t care much for human customs. I have heard that this is something that means a lot to humans, but who is the lucky woman?“Starfire asked.

“Ummm..”Jason said as he was left speechless again.

“I am”Artemis blurted out suddenly which surprised everyone including herself.

“Why did I just say that?”Artemis thought to herself before she saw Jason play along.

“Yup we got married last year, she really is the love of my life koria, don’t know where I be without her “Jason confirmed before he put his arm around Artemis.

“I’m so surprised Jason I didn't think you were one to ….what do they call it, oh yes settle down. But I’m happy for you”Starfire said as she hugged Jason again.

“Yes, it has been so far the best year of my life”Artemis lied as she was forced to fake a smile even though she was angry with Jason for even starting this mess.

“All he had to do was say no”Artemis thought before she heard Starfire speak.

“How is your mating life as a married couple? I’m sure it’s amazing being intimate with a Amazon, surely she has never been with a man before, or at least that’s what Donna told me”Starfire said innocently not fully knowing human customs and social rules.

Jason and Artemis could only hang there jaw in disbelief at the woman’s question.

“Koira I think that’s a very private question to ask and I have to escort them to the league meeting room “Clark interrupted knowing that this conversation went too far.

“Oh ok Superman, well it’s nice to meet you Mrs.todd”Starfire said before she winked and flew away.

“Me think that was weird” Bizarro murmured. 

“You're not the only one buddy”Jason said as he saw Starfire fly away.

“Jason I’m also happy for you, I didn't know you got married.But I will say that it's not an easy job young man.You have to lay down your life every day for Artemis and even do things you don't want to do at times. Most of all Jason, even when you want to hang out with your friends she may need you at home to support her. The best advice I can give you Jason is always think of her first. “Clark said while putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason only stared in disbelief at Clark, Jason knew he was a boy scout and naïve to some things but this is too much.

“Wow thank you Superman I really appreciate it” Jason sighed and shook Superman's hand.

“I can't believe he is this dense, he can't even figure out that it was a lie no wonder luthor outsmarts him”Artemis thought as she shook her head.

‘Me didn't know Red him and Her are Mary”Bizarro said.

“Sorry buddy it was more of like a private moment, we were gonna tell you today matter of fact”jason said as he patted Bizarro shoulder.

‘Don’t encourage him fool”Artemis whispered in Jason's ear.

“Enough small talk for now, if you guys would follow me” Clark said a he led the outlaws into the justice league meeting room.

As Jason walked through the watchtower with Superman and his friends, he was brought back to his memory as a teenager when Bruce first took him to the watchtower. He remembered being amazed , he always heard about the watch tower when he was a kid on the streets of Gotham. But he never would have imagined he would actually get the chance to see it in person. But of course that was before he died and came back, now he sees the watch tower as a big chunk of metal. Jason figured that out of all his adventures that he's been on he's seen it all. So nothing on the watch tower really impressed him. Jason was brought out his thoughts as Clark spoke.

“We have way more metta humans than before, so we made accommodations to the watch tower, and that over there is the cafe. I will tell you, the fries and shakes are the best i have ever had, can you believe that Jason? “Clark asked while Jason wore a bored expression on his face.  
“Clark I’m really going to have to try them, thanks “Jason said sarcastically but figured superman couldn't really tell.

“No problem Jason” Clark said as he patted Jason on the back and smiled.

“Jason I remember when I was your age, just mastering my new powers and trying to find my place in the world. It was very difficult at first but I learned to cope and now that I look back on it when I first got married it was like that all over again. But if you need advice on anything, don't hesitate to give me a call, especially if you have questions about marriage or even life.”

“Clark thank you I really appreciate it,Artemis has been really giving me a hard time lately. Do you have any advice on how handle a crazy Amazon “Jason teased as he faked sighed.

“Excuse me?”Artemis objected as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“He is feeding Clarks ignorance of the situation, well two can play that game”Artemis thought as she smiled.

“Well Jason if you didn't leave your clothes on the floor like a child i wouldn't nag you or how about the fact that you come back from missions and not take a shower and just hop in the bed, you reek of centaur behind and jackal excrement ”Artemis retorted while smiling.

Jason could only glare at her as he sensed she was trying to get the best of him. 

“That's not what you said last night honey bear Artemis”Jason chuckled knowing this would get under her skin.

“Last night wasn’t nothing to... what do they say in man's world again? Oh yes to write home about”Artemis retorted as she knew that Jason couldn't beat her in a contest of witty remarks.

Jason stared in disbelief as he knew he would have to get her back somehow.

“She’s getting better “Jason thought as he heard Bizarro laugh.  
“Red her really burned Red him ”Bizarro said as he laughed uncontrollably. 

“Now, now you guys really should solve things with love and patience not tearing each other down. I sometimes do marriage counseling on the side when I’m not on missions or doing work for the news column. You guys should stop by my office sometime “Clark commented as he shook his head wondering how Bruce talked him into this, but Clark felt the need to take Jason under his wing thinking Jason needed some guidance in his marriage.

“Any more questions before we reach the meeting room?”

“Superman does the watchtower have any other Amazons besides Diana and I?”Artemis wondered out of curiosity.

“Yes I believe so, Diana let some of her sisters come aboard the watchtower to see what her life was like “Clark said.

“I guess I’ll have to say hello to my sisters and ask for a training session”Artemis said as she cracked her knuckles.

“I grab popcorn to watch red her fight “Bizarro exclaimed.

“And here we are “Clark said as he pressed the secretary scanner and walked into the meeting room.

Artemis walked into the room to see Diana sitting down next to Batman, it appeared as though they were having an intense discussion but stopped after they saw who came in the room.

“I wonder what they were talking about “Jason pondered as he saw down at the meeting table.

“Welcome Jason, Artemis and Bizarro it's good to finally have you three here on the watch tower and I personal than you three for coming” Diana said as she observed the three.

“What are we here for Diana?”Artemis demanded as everyone suddenly felt the tension between her and Wonder Woman.

“You're here, Artemis because we have a need for you and your team. It’s an important mission that's risky but Bruce and I think you guys can do it “Diana answered as she eyed Artemis.

“It's a high stakes mission, but you will have the full support of us “Bruce said as he got up and pulled up a holographic screen in front the trio.

“Shinny Tv”Bizarro marveled. 

“We got a good tip, it said that vandal savage is planning something big and I mean world ending big “Clark said.

“Through further investigation it was found out that he plans to launch the world into another world war, we don't know how or when but we know that he plans to recruit as many villains and antiheroes as possible to aid him in his plans “Diana chimed in.

“How does he plan to recruit? “Jason asked

“Vandal savage is a very powerful and rich individual, his most important resource is money. We assume that he's going to pay people in the billions. But he's looking for the cream of the crop so he is not recruiting no name people but that's where you guys come in “Clark answered.

“What do you mean? Artemis implored she had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't like where this was going.

“Jason you and your team will go undercover as villains to uncover his plan and his whereabouts. He knows that we have bits and pieces of information regarding his plans. Which is why he will be looking for big firepower to keep the league of his back “Clark explained.

“Artemis you have only just recently, been in the public eye even though you have been in man's world for years .Vandal savage will jump at the chance to have a powerful amazon warrior to fend of wonder woman .”Diana said as she saw Artemis smirk.

“A smart idea indeed considering I’m the better warrior”Artemis smirked confidently, which made Diana shake her head.

“Jason you're a former robin and some of your criminal exploits have made headlines but only the people close to you know that you have turned a new leaf, this will be to your advantage vandal savage will jump at the chance to have you on his team to counter Batman ”Bruce said

“I already kicked your butt once old man, I can convince him I can do it again “Jason said as he smiled.

“Bizarro even though you're another person just like me, we can't deny the fact that you're my clone. There have been many clones of me that have been known throughout the criminal world. However they didn't have the same consciousness as you or their own identity. Vandal savage will jump at the chance to have you on his team to counter Superman “Clark said.  
“Bizarro will try best to lie to Vandal Savage,”Bazarro said as he nodded his head in understanding.

“You will be his dark trinity of outlaws, this mission will be tough because it requires more than strength and might but also knowledge and knowhow. You will see things you don't wish to see and participate in things you don't wish to do. Do your best to blend in and know the enemy “Diana stated.

“Why did you three just speak about yourselves in third person?”Artemis questioned.

“We want you guys to realize that if and when we come up against each other in the battle field we're not going to act like Bruce Diana and Clark, where going to act like are hero alter ego. So in return you three have to act like you don't know us or else Vandal savage will be able to figure out it's a ruse. If we do end of fighting think of it as a training session so we won't go one hundred percent but we need to make sure it's believable “Clark answered.

“But Bruce’s real personality is the Batman “Jason said as he saw Bruce glare at him.

“Jason that's not the point “Bruce responded.

“So don't go one hundred percent, got it”Artemis sighed, thinking it would be a wonderful experience to battle Diana at full force again.

“Me, Am understand”Bizarro said agreeing with Clark.

“When do we leave for our mission? “Jason asked as he stood up along with Artemis.

“In a week, you will need some more training, and intel from Batman but in the meantime we already reserved rooms “Clark said as he walked over and patted Bizarros shoulder, which was really his arms because he taller than Superman.

“I have faith in your team Artemis do your best “Diana affirmed as she hugged Artemis which surprised her.

“Bizarro i know you will do everything to protect your team and that's will come in handy when it's needed, good luck friend “Clark said

“Bizarro will take of care of red him and her, no worry” Bizzaro said has he patted Superman's shoulder with a thud. 

“He certainly has some strength with him “Clark thought.

“Do good Jason and remember don't cross the line “Bruce said as he looked at Jason.

‘I got you Bruce, although could you at least sound a little caring, you prick…”Jason retorted but was interrupted as Batman suddenly walked up to Jason and hugged him.

“Come back safe Jason “Bruce said as he saw that everyone in the rooms draw drop especially Jason’s.

“Yea ok.. Bruce “Jason mumbled quietly with an embarrassed look on his face.

“Aw”Artemis said as walked over to Jason.

“Oh yes I almost forget you two have your own room, since you two are married “Clark said as he smiled.

“Married, I didn't know Artemis, well congratulations sister “Diana said as she hugged Artemis.

Batman only shook his head, wondering why in the world the two had lied and started this whole mess.

“Although she is good for Jason, Artemis calms him down when he needs it, and she seems to have some sort of control over Jason. He doesn't seem as reckless as he used to be “Bruce pondered .

“Enjoy you two, but not too much after all you have training at four in the morning” Diana said

“What? “Jason and Artemis said in unison.

“Bruce needs to meet with you because we have something to attend to early in the morning “Diana said shyly with a slight blush. 

“No way are two…. going out on a date, what in world Bruce I have to wake up early in the morning because you want to go on a breakfast date! “Jason snapped as he glared at batman.

“Now Jason that is none of your business” Bruce said calmly.

“I don't like this either, I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages especially with Jason always getting injured and most of the time he's injured because of bad decisions. Taking care of him can be such a task”Artemis recalled as she crossed her arms.

Jason could only glare at Artemis which didn't go unnoticed by her, however she really could have cared less 

“It's the truth Jason”Artemis retorted while glaring back at him.

“When we get back to the room I’ll deal with you "Jason teased as he turned to leave but was stopped as Artemis grabbed his arm.

“Who in the deep darkest pits of Tartarus, do you think I’m talking to Jason”Artemis snapped.

As Jason and Artemis bickered Superman and Bizarro decided to leave and go to the training room to test each other's strength, while Diana and Bruce simply walked past Artemis and Jason who were oblivious to the fact that everyone left besides the two of them. 

“Who do you think Red it's you…. wait where everyone is “Jason said as he looked around to see the meeting empty with exception of an upset Amazon.

“They must have left, while we were arguing”Artemis responded as she let go of Jason’s hand.

“Hey Artemis I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you today i was just, you know following the act” Jason said as he grabbed Artemis by the hip.

“Sure Jason, you know it was you who got us into this mess”Artemis said as she rolled her eyes but for some strange reason felt the urge to kiss Jason but decided not to, thinking the time was not appropriate.

“Yea, but as long as we act like a couple, it would be fine just trust me Red” Jason said as he hugged Artemis and walked with her out of the meeting room.

“Why do we have to act like it anyway why not just tell people where not married”Artemis demanded as she walked with Jason.

“One Koria has a big mouth and has likely told everyone in the watch tower, she can’t keep her mouth shut. Also I don't want to seem like a big deceiver, plus it would keep all the male hero's from staring at you. I want them to know that I’m the man who’s with the beautiful Amazon the amazing long red hair. 

“I’m not going to be part of your ego trip Jason and also I’m an Amazon warrior, Jason i can handle myself. Also what are we anyway as far as I know in man's world labels are used for relationships”Artemis said.

“That's true Artemis, but you see i don't want to have to kill anyone for catcalling you and i will do it if I’m pushed “Jason said in a serious tone.

“You’re a fool and insane”Artemis said as she shook her head.

“I know Mrs. Todd now let's get some dinner I’m hungry “Jason said.

“Idiot”Artemis said as she continued walking beside Jason.

“I love you Artemis”Jason chirped.

“I love you to ανόητος”Artemis mumbled.

“But I’m a fool in love “Jason said as he saw a shocked look on Artemis face.

“Since when do you speak ancient Greek?”Artemis demanded.

“I'm a fast learner Ar”Jason answered before laughing.

“Whatever”Artemis said. 

Although unbeknownst to the pair a unseen force was watching them from the beyond the earthly realm

“Interesting all the pieces are in place” the voice said as its long dark fingers came together.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Hard knocks

Hey guys sorry for the long update I'm back in school so I'm trying to update as quick as I can enjoy and let me know about grammar mistakes.

 

“You ready for this beat down Artemis?” Jason teased as he readied his fighting stance.

“Time to see what this new armor is made of and Artemis is the perfect test”Jason thought as he charged Artemis.

The two fighters went back and forth trading blow for blow and Artemis knew that Jason was pushing his suit to the edge. Every time Jason hit her it felt like her bones were being rattled.

“Although I'm happy we can finally spare without me holding back.His suit looks like it's taking everything I throw at it, whatever material Jason found it's certainly working.”Artemis thought as she dodged a kick by Jason and countered with a left hook to his ribs.

“That tickled” Jason teased as he countered her punch with a hard kick to her forearm.

“This really excites me Jason, no longer do I have to hold back” Artemis smirked as her axe mistress suddenly appeared.

“Don't you think your going a little too far?” Jason sighed as he knew she was gonna go all out.

“Calm down Jason I'm only going to hit you with the blunt side of mistress”Artemis said as she swung Mistress at Jason who just narrowly escaped its hard blunt side.

“She's is insane” Jason mused as he stopped her axe with his forearm.

“Why are you running Jason? I'm not going to hurt  you that bad!” Artemis retorted as she  matched every one of Jason's moves with her axe. She even managed to deflect some of Jason's rubber bullet round.

“it's time to end this match” Jason thought as he decided to use one move that Bruce taught him.

“This should do it” Jason thought as he deflected mistress with the side of his pistol. 

Jason then  ducked around Artemis axe and grabbed both of her arms in a tight grip, while simultaneously warping his leg around her own.This made her fall back first on the ground with Jason on top. He had effectively pinned her to the spearing pad, winning their first real sparring match.

“You know you can't best me without that armor of yours Jason” Artemis sighed as she accepted defeat knowing that he had used brazilian jutsu to take her down. 

“I'll be studying up on this fighting style more, i can't let Jason best me again. I’m an Amazon warrior born to warfare, this is a disgrace to my people. ”Artemis thought as she felt a feeling of frustration and anger.

“She must hate defeat” Jason thought as he chuckled. 

“Bruce told me you can't always be the strongest or the fastest but you can always be the most prepared.”Jason teased as he felt  sweat drip down from his forehead.

“Looks like it took more out of you than it did out of me”Artemis said as she felt Jason relax his grip and wipe his forehead.

“I'm still getting used to the suit as it is,if it were on any other regular human it would have weighed down their joints and cause  bones to fracture” Jason said before he sighed  and gazed at the sweety face of Artemis, which to him looked like a work of art and beauty.

“Jason can you get off,someone might see us especially one of my kin.”Artemis said as she blushed a little, due to his close proximity.

“Aww Artemis doesn't want her Amazon sisters to know she's in love with the Red Hood”Jason teased as moved in and kissed her softly on the cheek

“Jas--” Artemis whispered as she was cut off by embarrassment .She looked around quickly, not wanting anyone to see their private moment.

“All of this sparing made me tired, but seeing her like this makes me suddenly  full of energy” Jason thought as he felt her hands push against his chest.

“Jason it's time that we get to bed,don't you think?”Artemis sighed as she wished they could continue but didn't think the watchtower training room was the best place to do so.

“Your right Red, i didn't know what got into me” Jason said as he helped her up.

“It's understandable Jason, many of men desire Amazon's because they think we are untouched virgins”Artemis teased  as she saw Jason pause.

“That's not why--”

“I know Jason” Artemis chuckled as she walked with Jason out of the training room.

“Someone getting better at teasing.” 

“ I'm already the best at witty remarks” Artemis joked as she and Jason came upon  there room.

“ Wow this thing is pretty big” Jason marveled as he looked at there room which resembled a large extravagant hotel suite. The suite had a large bed room, kitchen and living room. There was also a guests room and another large living room stacked with every entertainment system a kid would want.However what got Artemis attention was the bath  which might as well have been a small swimming pool.

“ This is  the married couple room?I can see why Ollie and Dinah got married so fast” Jason said as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Wow they even have armor station for my suit” Jason said as he walked up to the station and pressed a button.

“Armor release ready Mr.todd” a male computer voice said.

“Awesome" Jason exclaimed as he let the armor station detach the suit from his body. 

Jason was only left in his underarmor after it was done.

“Feels great” Jason cheered as stretched.

“Jason I'm getting in the bathtub would you like to join me?” Artemis asked nonchalantly not caring for man's worlds gender customs.

“No thanks Artemis for the millionth time” Jason sighed as he laid down on the bed and watched tv.

“Jason I won't stop asking until you join me” Artemis said as she walked over to Jason  who clearly saw that she was still in her battle gear.

“Artemis we're not really married, and we're still at the beginning stages of whatever we are right now. So I don't think that's appropriate.” Jason joked  as he changed the channel to the animal planet which caught the attention of Artemis.

“A show dedicated to fluffy creatures ,now I have seen it all in man's world”Artemis said as she saw Jason watch what she thought was a ridiculous show about fluffy animals.

“Such a cute puppy” Jason thought before he heard Artemis speak again 

“ Anyway Jason your morals didn't stop you from lying about us being married” Artemis retorted being  slightly annoyed at Jason's folly.

“This is the new and improved Jason Todd" Jason said as he watched her sit on  the bed 

“Indulge me, since when?”Artemis asked.

“ I've been reading this book lately and It taught me something. I want our relationship to last forever,not some fling and you're a woman who I want to be with Ar.It's strange….maybe it's  because your qualities remind me of the good parts about my mother, well  before she died. But I just want to have things last with you and I don't want  fast sex or jumping the gun to ruin what we have” Jason said as he yawned.

Artemis paused slightly perplexed at Jason, he was showing her something new about himself every day.

“Jason that's really kind and noble of you. However this is something that's different in my culture” Artemis said.

“That's probably because you didn't have any men In your culture and whatever men that were around only served to procreate” Jason reasoned.

“It's not just that Jason, in my culture relationships are how do you say….open” Artemis sighed as she saw Jason face turn.

“What in the he--”

“Now before you say something you have to realise that we still loved each other it's just that we thought of sex as a means to feel good and procreate. Our love was expressed in more emotional ways at times”.

“So like sluts at least in terms of the sex-”Jason reasoned.

“Jason my sisters are not whores or sluts how disrespectful of yo--!”

“ Fine not all of them but all I'm saying is that sex is very intimate and special and it shouldn't be thrown around like a used car.I knew a bunch of impoverished girls growing up on the streets of gotham,they just used sex as a means to an end.When they got into relationships it never worked out because sex to them wasn't anything special anymore even if it was with a person who they loved. They were numbed to the special part of sex, the part that's  meant to be shared with say I don't know a wife and husband who has a love for each other that runs deeper than blood. But maybe I'm just dreaming,my dad had sex with my mother a bunch of times that didn't stop him from beating the hell out of her every night and in the end he didn't love my mother. Who knows, maybe I just wanted  my father to not just use my mom for sex and just maybe I wanted my mom to stop having sex with random  men for drug money.I feel something I haven't felt in a long time with you Artemis and I want it to last” Jason said as he felt himself getting emotional again.

“And what is that Jason?” Artemis asked, desperately seeking to know the answer.

“Love and that's something that I don't want to lose” Jason said defiantly  as he suddenly felt Artemis kiss him with her soft lips.

“ I apologise for not a first understanding your reasoning Jason, if you wish we can take things as slow as possible”Artemis said after  she ended the kiss.

Jason nodded before he embraced her. 

“ Go take a shower you stink” Jason teased as he saw her get up.

“After being in that suit for hours you're the one who needs to bathe Jason” Artemis retorted.

“Artemis a quick question since we're on the topic are you a---”

“ Yes I am Jason, as far as penetration. I have never been intimate with a man of course I had attractions to different man over the years and we had a brief relationship here and there but nothing serious. Iv only went as far as kissing  you” Artemis said as she felt a sigh of relief from Jason.

“How did you know i was going to ask that?” Jason asked perplexed at her gut instincts.

“ I just knew Jason, call it woman's intuition.”

“Typical pride of men” Artemis thought as she shook her head.

“Are you Jason?” Artemis asked as she saw Jason stiffen.

“No, to be honest after I was fully resurrected I wanted to experience every earthly pleasure I missed out on after I died”

“ I hope it wasn't prostitutes”Artemis said as she saw Jason shake his head.

“No just a few very short term relationships not to major but I learned that...I felt kinda empty afterwards.I never got what I really wanted” Jason said as he yawned.

“Which was love” Artemis reasoned as she gathered her herbs and soaps.

“ I guess” Jason shrugged

“ You are such a hopeless romantic Jason” Artemis teased as she walked inside the bathroom.

“Don't tell my enemies Ar” 

“Rest assured I won't “ Artemis laughed before she closed the door.  

“He is really showing me something new every time we talk and I love him for it.He's sharing deep intimate parts of himself, which makes it easier for me to open up” Artemis pondered as she entered the tub and washed her long cascade  of hair.

In the next room Jason was also pondering his thoughts on the recent developments between himself and Artemis.

“Man she's great, I feel like i can discuss just  about anything with her”Jason thought as he took of his under armour gel suit.

“She understanding, protective and aggressive, but also highly intelligent and lovely” Jason said to himself as he laid back down in the bed.After an hour he saw Artemis open the bathroom door,as a sweet scent of strawberries entered his nose.

“As always she bathes herself in that herb, it drives me crazy”Jason thought as he rolled on his side to face her.

“I'm out Jason” Artemis said as she dried her hair.

“ I'm not getting in the shower, besides I took one the night before”Jason retorted as he saw a glare from Artemis. 

“Fine I'll get in” Jason grumbled as he headed for the shower.

While only being in the shower for five minutes Jason was glad he got in , after  being in the suit for so long it felt amazing to have steamy water run down his body.It soothed Jason as he massaged his lower back, attempting and failing to get rid of the ache.

“Must have been from that kick Artemis landed, man that was painful even with the suit. If I hadn't been wearing it I may not have been able to walk for months” Jason murmured to himself. Suddenly Jason's blood suddenly went cold when he heard an old sinister voice.

“ I'm not done with you  yet Jason , we have more rounds to go and I'm just starting to get a swing of things! The voice said as it let out a sinister laugh.

“Get out of my head!” Jason shouted as he punched the shower wall breaking the tile.

“Oh why Jason don't you miss me? I haven't seen you in while, I thought we could catch up and throw the old crowbar around just like old times” 

“I said get out of my head you pasty bastard” Jason screamed as he repeatedly banged his head against the wall.Jason quickly found himself on the bathroom floor as the voice only became clearer and more sinister.

“Jason what's wrong?”Artemis said  as she hurried into the bathroom to see Jason banging his blood soaked head into the bathroom floor. 

“I'm going to kill  you!” Jason screamed as he grabbed his hair with both hands.

“Looks like the bootleg Wonder woman is here to save you Jason. I wonder how her pretty  head would look without her body.A beautiful  face like that should be a trophy not walking around” The voice said as it slowly receded into Jason's mind.

“ If you touch even one hair on her I will blow your brains out!” Jason yelled   before he passed out

“I'll be back Jason and when i do i'm going to kill everyone one who you love and then i'm going to make you end up just like me” the voice  whispered  as it faded away.

A few minutes later Jason violently woke up, only to feel a hand lightly hold him down.

“Jason calm down I'm here” Artemis said.

Jason nodded In appreciation as he saw a comforting look on Artemis face.

“What happened?.” Artemis asked with concern.

“I was taking a shower and suddenly I heard the joker voice in my head, it all sounded to real. He kept saying he was going to kill the ones closest to me and make me suffer like he did when I was younger.He even threatened to put your head on a wall.” Jason murmured as he tightened his fist.

“It's your PTSD”Artemis said with a saddened sigh.  

“ I guess, but I hadn't had an episode In years”

“Some of our sisters had it for years but we never knew what to call it untill I came to man's world,  our sisters never ended there own life because of it.Although it made there life a living hades.” Artemis said as she put a cool cloth on Jason's head.

“Thank you Artemis i mean it, if you hadn't been there i would have woke up in the bathroom alone and naked on the cold floor.”

“Jason you know i'm always here for you”

“I know and that's why i love you Artemis” Jason said before he saw her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

“Love you to Jason now get some rest.i'll be asleep in the next room if you need me”Artemis said

“No problem Artemis”Jason yawned as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Artemis leaned down and kissed jason on his forehead before she closed the door to his room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Red him wake up Batman said it's time to train”Bizarro exclaimed as he continuously  taped Jason on the shoulder.

“Ok big guy you can stop tapping me now”Jason said as he got up and rubbed his shoulder which was sore from Bizarro tap.

“Red him okay?” Bizarro asked innocently. 

“ Im fine big guy, but mind giving me some space so I can change?”

“No problem red him” Bizarro exclaimed. 

Jason chuckled and shook his head as he saw bazarro  leave, Jason knew today was the day, his first training schedule with Bruce,Clark and Diana. Jason didn't know what they had planned but he knew it had to hard if Bruce had planned it but he knew his team would be up for the job.

“I guess I'll try out the suit again” Jason thought as he stepped into the armor pad.

“Armor assembly ready Mr.todd” a computer voice announced. 

“ Jason ready for suit assembly” Jason said as he put on his gel under armour.It felt  very tight and snug almost like a second skin but this was only to support the armor exoskeleton and allow him to have complete mobility and agility in the suit.

Jason felt every piece of armor fit into place as the machine finally put on his helmet which was not to much different from his old one but offered more protection, and more advanced  features like beathaking in space, AI hud, and lastly a  tactical hud that helped him better perform in combat. Once it was all done Jason stepped out of the machine and flexed his muscles. 

“Everything feels so light but strong at the same time” Jason thought as he looked at his reflection. Jason already stood at six foot two but the suit added two inches to his feet and two inches with the helmet. He didn't tower over Artemis in his armor but he still was taller for once however he still dwarfed bizarros huge body.

“Jason  are you ready?”Artemis asked as she walked into Jason's room and saw him in his power armor.

“Just about just have to load a few dummy roads into  my babies before we go”Jason said as he loaded more clips into his pistols.

“Why are you still wearing that thing,  doesnt puts stress on your body? And after last night do you really think it's a good idea to put your body through this”Artemis asked with a concerned voice.

“I have to let my body adjust to the effects it shouldn't take long” Jason said as he walked past Artemis only to see her shake her head.

“Don't count on me dragging your dead body in that heavy suit to the funeral home”Artemis said behind him.

“Just throw me into the lazarus pit Ar”Jason laughed as they came to the training room and saw a bunch of old and new faces.

“What in the world”Jason said perplexed as he saw many heroes in the same room. Jason jumped a little when he felt Bruce stand beside him.

“I hate when you do that, what's all this anyway, why are all these heros here? ”Jason asked slightly confused.

“This part of your training Jason, you and Artemis  will have to fend of these individuals  for approximately fifteen minutes and you have to subdue them within the fifteen minutes.They have all been briefed on their missions,also most understand that if they get hit with one of your dummy rounds then they lose points  and  the same goes for you and Artemis” Bruce responded.

“Where is bizarro?”Jason asked.

“Because he is still getting used to his powers he will be working with Superman today we can't risk him accidentally  injuring someone or even worse killing them,don't worry Clark has it handled.’

“That's understandable”Jason sighed.

“Good luck Jason” Bruce said as he walked away to observe the training from afar.

“Did you get all that Artemis?” Jason asked.

“Yes and i'm very excited”Artemis said as she smiled and cracked her knuckles.

“I knew you would”Jason teased as he readied his weapons.

“Looks like we're going to be fighting of at least ten heroes at once,it will be difficult but im sure its nothing we can't handle”Artemis chirped as she looked at their opponents.

“Some of them i recognise and some I don't, booster Gold, a green lantern i've never seen before and a few others.This is going to be tough and Artemis and I have to work together if we're going to pass this training.Hopefully she doesn't do the lone wolf thing again like how she did when we first meet”Jason thought.

“Ok here is the plan-- “Jason said before he was interrupted.

“There will be no plan Jason,it looks like there young rookies , it doesn't even look like a single person here is over thirty.Some of them are barely out of there teens”Artemis said a little too loud before she noticed her opponents smirk and have a annoyed look on their face.

“We should not underestimate them Red”Jason said seriously.

“Oh please---”Artemis said before she was pummeled to the ground by a green construct wall.

“If you two are finished joking around, if you haven't noticed the time  has already started”the female green lantern retorted  as she let loose around round of green constructs.

Artemis ducked and dodged trying to find an opening while Jason himself was dealing with beast boy. 

“ Been a long time Jason how are you?”Beast boy asked  as he morphed into a large bear and attacked Jason.

“Almost as good as this”Jason said before he used his suits super strength to pick up the bear and throw him halfway across the training room.

“Rookie”Jason chuckled before he felt a exploding arrow hit his back which made him stumble.

“Hey Jason, buddy how's it going? It's been a long time, i heard you got married. I didn't get an invite to the wedding  so naturally when Batman asked us to take part in this training exercise i thought hey why not see my old friend Jason” Roy said  as she saw Jason reach for his pistols but shot two quick arrows at Jason's hands knocking them away.

“Crap that hurt”Jason yelled as he felt a sting sensation  in his hand and then suddenly felt a hard punch that make him fly into the wall. Jason looked up to see Superboy standing tall with a grin on his face.

“So i heard a lot about you Red hood  and i have to say that i'm not impressed”SUperboy said as he used his speed to hit Jason with a barrage of punches.

“Sir you have to fight back or you're going to be knocked unconscious”Jason computer Ai said.

“I know dammit!’ Jason yelled as he finally caught one of superboy's punches and countered with a serious of his own punches and kicks.

“Im lucky he is not the real Clark or else i wouldn't be doing this for long” Jason said as he felt superboy catch his fist in his hand.

“That's enough of that !” Superboy said as he headbutted Jason cracking his visor and sending him flying.

On the other side of the battle Artemis wasn't fairing to well against Roy who was pinning her down with his precise arrows.

“He is even a better shot than me”Artemis  thought as she heard the archer speak.

“Just be glad we're using dummy rounds and arrows”Roy laughed before he found himself pinned against the wall by a tall red haired woman.Artemis had used the brief moment of hesitation to close the gap between the two.

“You must be Roy, nice to meet you”Artemis said before she threw Roy on the ground.

“And you must be Artemis Todd, Jason's wife”Roy said as he looked at her up and down.

“I have to say Jason you know how to pick em, she has a very lovely body nice thic--”Roy she before he was interrupted by a punch to the chest by Jason who happend to land near Artemis and overheard his comments.

“Roy i know this is a training exercise but watch your mouth”Jason  retorted before he noticed a smirk on Roy's face.

“Oh i forget to mention one little thing, Koria is here to”Roy said before he saw a large Fire blast heading in there direction.

“Wait Koria what the he--”Roy said before he felt himself being pulled up.

Some in the room turned to look at the big puff of smoke, which let them know that there targets were nearby.When the smoke cleared Jason and Artemis were surrounded by their opponents.

“You're surrounded give up”Booster Gold said.  
“You two are all talk no action i guess you aren't married for nothing”Superboy said as he folded his arms

“All that talk for nothing you guys are a bunch of amateurs like us, no different” the female Green lantern said.

“Everyone I’m so sorry for that, i did a little too much and Oh yes Jason your surround and i'm afraid to say that  there is nothing you can do about it”Koria said as she shyly patted the back of her head in embarrassment.

“Wow Koria that's is so corny, and you could have killed us all!”Roy said as he removed his burned hat.

“Anyway Jason it's over and you lost” Roy remarked as he pulled  out his bow and notched a arrow on it.

 

Jason and Artemis only looked at each and nodded in understanding, knowing that if they were going to win they would have to work as a team.

“Well guys i have to admit that you're not the suckers that i thought you were. After all with leadership like booster gold i'm sure your victory was a sure thing surely Superboys leadership would have ended in disaster ”Jason joked before he saw booster gold pause while superboy had a angered look on his face.

“But i wasn't the leader although i should have been”Booster Gold remarked before he noticed irritated looks on his teammates face.

“For your information i was the leader of this team and that's why we succeed not because of some pervert like booster gold”Superboy said confidently.

“We didn't make you the leader because you tried to flirt with almost everyone of the woman  on the team you idiot” the female green lantern said while taking her attention of Jason.

“Hey atleast i'm not some big bimbo who almost killed us all and the only reason why most of the woman wanted Superboy to be the leader is because you ladies want to sleep with him.Probably because it's the closest thing you're gonna get to sleeping with superman ”Booster Gold retorted.

“You're just an idiot” a female hero shouted.

“I'm not a bimboo!’ Koria shouted as he hair turned to fire.

“Well you did almost kill us all”Beast boy said as he crossed his arms.

“Oh please, you got knocked out by Jason in the first few minutes”Roy said 

“That wouldn't have happened to me”another hero said in the crowed.

 

“I'm the only one who gave him a run for his money!”Superboy shouted.

“Hey i would have beaten him”Another hero shouted.  
“Beast boy sucks, what kinda power is turning into nasty animals” another person shouted from the crowed.

“Hey who said that!” Beast Boy yelled as he morphed into a lion.

Jason and Artemis smirked as their opponents started turning against each other, taking their attention away from the real threat.Jason suddenly through smoke pellets from his suit, within seconds most of the training room had a pink mist surrounding the area. Jason and Artemis both knew that now they were the predators and their opponents were the prey.

“What happened?” Roy said as he coughed and suddenly found his himself halfway knocked unconscious.

Jason and Artemis stalked their prey one by one swiftly delivering knock out blows to Beast Boy, Booster Gold and other heros were didn't have their guard up or were randomly attacking the pink mist, hoping to hit Jason or Artemis.

Jason made short work of Superboy as he used his  his magical chanting spell he learned from the all cast to blast Superboy, effectively knocking him out. Jason knew this work because after all superman doesn't fair well against magic.

“Koria is lighting Fire around herself to keep us from her”Artemis said as he observed Starfire.

“Hmm throw me into her” Jason said as he saw a surprised look on Artemis face which turned into a smirk.

“Say no more love”Artemis said as she picked up Jason and threw him into Starfires direction.She didn't expect a thing as Starfire felt Jason tackle her  to the ground and quickly felt a knock out gas enter into her lounges as she suddenly felt sleep overtake her.

“Nice one Jason”Koria laughed as she finally succumbed to the gas.

“How did you do that Jason?”Artemis asked

“Bruce used these all the time, he just took out the medicine in  inhalers and replaced it with a strong knock out gas that could even take down metas.All they have to do is breathe it in” Jason said.

“I guess they don't call him a genius for nothing”

“How you take down the green lantern?” Jason asked perplexed as he figured that she would be the hardest challenge.

“I just waited for her to let her guard down and i took the ring off of her hand, it was pretty easy”Artemis chuckled as the mist cleared the room and Superman, Wonderwoman and Batman entered the room.

“Subpar but not bad you two”Bruce said.

“Once you two worked together it seem as though you have been fighting for thousands of years surely your marriage has its advantages”Diana said as she saw Artemis shake her head.

“Well as an old saying goes you two are like two peas in a pod, when you actually work together you're a very formidable team”Clark said.

“Well they should be after all Amazons have the option to form a telepathic bond with those who they love it was one of the gifts from the Gods, it is highly effective in battle”Diana said.

“That explains how we took them out so fast, in that moment i could red her thoughts”Jason said as he saw a embarrassed look on Artemis face.

“Why did you tell me Artemis? We could have practiced it.” Jason asked out of curiosity. 

“Now that Diana mentioned it i forgot all about it, it didn't start  to from until almost  a year ago but now the bond is stronger than ever”Artemis said. 

 

“So is that why when all three of us are in battle, it's almost like you know what he and I are thinking?” Clark asked.

“Yes and no what we experience is a lower form of it, when ever its just Bruce and I then its more intense for obvious reasons”Diana said awkwardly.

“Yea this just got kinda awkward can we please move on”Jason said.

“Anyway you two passed and that's all that matters, now  the next step of your training begins”Bruce said as Jason saw a small smile on his face.

“And what would that be?”Artemis asked.

“We going to have to fight you three aren't we”Jason said seriously.

“Yes indeed Jason, don't  worry we're not going to be going one hundred percent but this training is designed to fool vandal savage into thinking that were real enemies. besides  as far as i know you and Artemis have already fought Bruce and Diana at one hundred percent at some point in your lives”Clark said as he saw a glare from Batman and Diana.

“Clark we don't like to remember those times after all Jason tried to kill Bruce”Diana said seriously. 

“And Artemis tried to kill Diana”Bruce stated.

“Old man that was when i was younger now i'm just as strong as you without the suit”

“The same goes for you Diana when we fought i was much younger and a rookie”Artemis said with a challenge. 

“And yet you two are still the students and we are the masters but if you want to learn more lesson then we will be happy to oblige ”Diana said with pride.

“Jason---”Bruce said before he was cut off.

“Save it Bruce i already know what you're going to say, don't lose your cool and don't let your anger get the best of you”Jason said with a annoyed sigh.

“Tomorrow we will be here to prove a point diana”Artemis said as she grinned.

“You can try sister”Diana said as she felt the competitive Amazon spirit began to flutter.

Clark could feel the competitive atmosphere buzz as he suddenly regretted his words.

“What have I gotten myself into "Clark sighed.


	4. Reconcile

Jason had known many things in life to be true, one is that death could come at any moment and two, Bruce had always pushed Jason hard in training and today was no different. His team of outlaws at the moment had been pitted against their mentors and as fate would have it, things weren’t going so well.

“Jason how are you faring?”Artemis asked roughly after she was thrown over wonder woman’s shoulder and landed on her butt next to Jason who was having a hard time fighting his mentor.

“Great how about yourself?” Jason asked as he ducked a batarang. 

“If you want me to be honest, Diana has gotten a lot better in the years, no doubt because she’s been with the league. It is a challenge, but this is the perfect test for me”Artemis said before she got up and summoned mistress to her side.

“Are you ready sister? “Diana asked as she readied her sword.

“As always Diana” Artemis replied as she charged wonder woman and locked weapons.

“Well at least they're having fun” Jason thought as he faced Bruce who readied himself.

“You know you can’t beat me up front old man” Jason yelled as he charged Bruce.

“You talk too much “Bruce said calmly.

As Father and son traded blows, they both knew that they were evenly matched as far as skill. Jason’s training with the all cast had certainly prepared him for this fight. However, this fight was different. Jason no longer was the hot head that was bound to blow up at any moment he was cool and calculated, however Bruce’s experience matched Jason’s new abilities. Bruce was impressed with Jason after all it had been years since they trained together and Bruce knew that he was going to give Jason one hundred percent. But Jason was slowly losing control as this fight brought back some memories he didn’t want to remember.

“Still training me to be a better Batman “Jason said as he threw his knives at Bruce.

“He is going too far in this fight and is losing control, this was intended to be a training session. This is turning out like our past fight when he first came back to Gotham ”Bruce thought as he grabbed Jason’s knife hand and dislocated Jason wrist hoping that would put an end to his developing anger.

“Damn it! “Jason seethed as he felt intense pain in his wrist but fought through it as he painfully put his wrist back into place and already felt it starting to mend thanks to his healing factor. 

“I want you to be better than me Jason, not a better Batman but a better hero that’s why I’m pushing you so hard! “Bruce said with vigor as he countered a strike and kicked Jason in the ribs so hard that it sent him flying back.

It certainly took you a long time to say that old man, but I’m still in the shadow of dick, you wanted me to be him but I couldn’t and I wont.You guys always thought I was some naive kid and that’s the reason why I was killed!” Jason yelled as he traded more hard blows with Bruce.  
Both of them were in bad shape, Jason had a painful wrist and Bruce had clearly known he himself had a fracture in his arm. They had decided to remove the mask. However, Bruce made sure the training room was closed with the cameras off to keep their identities a secret. This made their fight more personal it wasn’t red hood vs Batman but Jason Todd vs Bruce Wayne.

“You know that’s not true Jason! “Bruce yelled as he gave Jason two hard punches to his stomach and one to his face.

“Don’t lie to me!” Jason screamed and countered Bruce with his own series of attacks. Everyone in the training room heard a series of blows and a resounding crack as Bruce had felt his cheek bone fracture.

“I heard you guys, when I came back to Gotham after died, I hacked into your systems, I heard you guys all come together on the anniversary of my death. You all thought that I just wanted to prove a point that I could do things on my own! Bruce you know ever since I came back from the dead you never asked me why I decided to go. I went because I missed my mother! The last time I saw her I thought she died of an apparent drug overdose and when I found out there was a chance she could have lived I jumped at the chance “Jason screamed with tears in his eyes.

“I thought that with your past you would understand but I guess being batman for so long has numbed you to the feeling of having a mother! “Jason yelled before he saw Bruce pause for a second and continue his attack with more ferocity clearly upset by what Jason said.

“What did I strike I nerve in that cold bat heart; you don’t give a damn about me.Bruce you're just sad that one of your robins couldn’t live up to your expectations. That I’m your greatest failure! ‘Jason seethed as he was now on the defense.

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think about my parents and not a day goes by that I don’t think about my mistakes and what I could have done to prevent your death! I’m the one who carried your dead body miles back to the jet and I’m the one who spent years sorrowful in my private time and wishing I could do better, wishing I could cross that line and kill the joker! Out of everyone who mourned your death is was me Jason, I’m one of the only ones in this world who cared about you and loves you like you’re my own! Bruce said as tears were coming down his face which shocked everyone including Jason.

“So don’t *punch* tell me *punch* I don’t give *punch* love you!” Bruce yelled before feeling a counter attack from Jason.

“Then maybe * Punch* you *Punch* should start acting like it! “Jason seethed with tears in his eyes as he gave Bruce an uppercut.  
They were both coming to the end of their much needed fight, both were banged up and looked like they had beat each other halfway to death.

“Stop thinking I’m not your family or that you burned so many bridges that you can’t come and talk to me about anything Jason I love you like a son! I’m so damned tired of you thinking that you messed up everything between us. I still see you as that same kid that I took off the streets years ago. Have you changed? Yes, do I approve of some of your choices? No but I still love you Jason” Bruce said as he stood in front of Jason with his fist clenched. 

Artemis and Diana had decided to postpone their battle, they themselves had went back and forth and when it was all said and done Diana had a few broken ribs and Artemis had a fractured arm and ankle. But they knew that in the next hour there injuries would be gone due to their Amazon enhanced healing factor.

“I knew that Jason and Bruce had so much emotion that needed to be brought to the surface, but this may have been a little too much .They look as if they tried to kill each other”Diana said slightly worried that things had gone too far.

“This was needed Diana after years of holdings things in Jason needed this fight with his father. During their first fight it was more about anger and revenge. This time around, this fight was more about understanding and healing wounds and ironically enough in order for them to finally reconcile with each other they needed to fight”Artemis said as she smiled at the father and son as she saw them hug it out.

 

“Bruce…. thanks, I never got to say it before I died. I never got to say thank you, for taking me in and raising me as your own and loving me “Jason finally admitted with tears streaming down his face.

“Jason… you're welcome “Bruce said as he let the rest of his emotion bubble to the surface.

“You getting soft on me old man “Jason said as he smiled at Bruce and punched his shoulder

“Don't tell anyone “Bruce said as he surprised everyone and laughed.

“How could he laughed with a fractured jaw bone…..must not be that bad” Diana thought to herself before speaking.

I’m glad you two were able to come to a understanding and reconcile” Diana said as she and Artemis hobbled over to the two, obviously still reeling from the injuries of their own fight.

“I hope you didn't go to hard on him “Diana said as she turned towards Jason.

“Me going too hard on him? My wrist feels like killer crock bite it and my ribs are broken “Jason said as he tried to suppress a laugh worried that laughter would make his ribs hurt worse.

“Jason was the match for me, we pushed each other to the edge. I would say that it's the toughest fight I’ve had in a while...well with a non meta”Bruce said as he chuckled.

“Don't let the little one fool you, he is as soft as they come”Artemis said as she lightly punched his arm earning a scowl from Jason.

“Did you have to do that “Jason fake wined.

“Oh please you're not in life threatening condition, suck it up little one” Artemis said as she rolled her eyes.

“Looks like you got your but kicked “Jason said as she chuckled.

“For your information Jason, Diana and I were evenly matched.”

“Oh really? “Jason asked as he looked towards Diana who gave a nodding approval.

“We both gave everything we had outside of killing each other “Diana said as she smiled and supported Bruce as he almost feel over from exhaustion.

“You need to rest Bruce! Diana said as she gave him a glare.

“Can’t, Gotham needs me Princess “Bruce said seriously before he tried to get away but failed as she picked him up and put him over her back.

Bruce could only give a sigh as he knew he wasn't escaping her grasp but Bruce thought that maybe resting for a couple of hours wouldn't be bad. Besides Bruce knew he could give Dick a call and ask him to patrol tonight. Also Bruce knew that once Diana was determined he couldn't force his will upon her no matter how hard he tried.

“This is not negotiable Bruce “Diana said as she handed Bruce his mask to put back on and gave Jason and Artemis a wave goodbye.

“Well it looks like you are resigned to your fate “Jason laughed before he quickly regretted it as he feel over in pain from his broken ribs.

“And it looks like you also need some rest Jason”Artemis said as she picked him up in the same way Diana did to Bruce and walked out of the training room.

Artemis also handed Jason his mask not wanting people to known his true identity.

“Artemis will you put me down, people can't see the infamous Red hood being handled like a child “Jason whined.

“Jason I could care less, you need to recover. Besides our mission starts in two days”Artemis said as she carried him down the hall.

“Fine” Jason huffed as he saw Bizarro and Clark approach.

“Well it looks like you two had fun” Artemis said as she saw the tattered clothing.

“Reds, me had fun time with Superman, me learned a lot”Bizarro said with a big smile on his face.

“He certainly gave me a run for my money, i even learned some things from Bizarro”Clark said while patting Bizarro’s back.

“Well I'm glad you two enjoyed yourself, now if you don't mind Jason has some healing to do”Artemis said while hearing Jason huff loudly behind her back which made her chuckle.

“Ahh I see, have to spend time with the wife Jason that is important” Clark said as he gave Jason a smile.

“Red him, gets bossed around by Red her alot”Bizarro said.

“ It's not like that big guy, I just let her think that she's the boss.But in the end we all know who wears the pants in this relationship”Jason said confidently as he saw Bizarro chuckle.

“Red him is whipped”Bizzaro laughed along with everyone else besides Jason.

“What in the hec- who taught you that word?” Jason asked perplexed at what the clone said.

“it's was Red him friend, the one who shoots arrows” Bizzaro confessed.

“Roy!” Jason seethed as he felt Artemis move.

“Enough of that little one, time to rest”Artemis said as she turned to walk away.

“Good night red Him Bizzaro going to eat burgers with Superman” Bizarro exclaimed.

“ahh..I want to go” Jason whined as he saw Clark and Bizarro walk further and further away from him.

It was then that Jason knew his fate was sealed by the red haired Amazon.

“Relax I'll fix you some burgers Jason”Artemis said excitedly knowing that she was hungry as well.

“Since when do you know how to make burgers Artemis?” Jason asked while being a little skeptical.

“Let's just say that I had a good teacher” Artemis confessed.

“You mean the cooking channel” Jason reasoned.

“Well---” Artemis said embarrassed.

“I knew it” Jason said as he chuckled, careful not to laugh to hard or he would cause his ribs more damage.

“I don't like being laughed at Jason” Artemis replied as they finally came to their room.Artemis felt the nice cool air hit her as she walked into Jason’s room and gently laid him down on the mattress. She was careful to take Jason’s top of, not wanting to injure him more. She eyed a large blue and brownish area of swollen flesh that was left of Jason's ribs.

“ You shouldn't have pushed yourself, your broken ribs could have stabbed into your lungs!”Artemis said clearly angry at the fact that Jason didn't use common sense.

“It's not that bad Artemis it should be healed up by the morning” Jason reasoned.

“That's not the point Jas---”

“I know Artemis and I'm sorry okay, next time I won't get into personal sparring matches with Bruce” Jason said as he tried to calm down the red haired Amazon.

Artemis let out a soft sigh before replying.

“Jason I don't mean to go over bored. I know you can take care of yourself and I’ve seen you do it more than I could count. But after I lost Akila I can't help but being worried about you and Bizarro. In all of my life I only let three people into my heart. So I don't want to see you leave me so soon”Artemis said sadly as she applied healing herbs unto Jason's ribs.

Jason suddenly edged in closer and put his hand on Artemis cheek and gave her a smile and claimed her lips.

The kiss wasn't to hard or soft but just right as Artemis felt the passion in the way Jason's lips moved against her own. He kissed her like it was his last. After they both separated,Artemis and Jason could only huff for air as they came down from there experience.

“Look Artemis I don't know if I will see tomorrow or next week, nothing is promised but I do know that every day I wake up I want to spend it with you. Even if your annoying or acting like hard core Amazon” Jason confessed as he gave her a smile.

“Jason surely you don't mean that…..we only have known each other for a little over a year now” Artemis replied as she felt her cheeks turn red for his confession. 

“Artemis to be honest I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you bust open the rail car doors” Jason laughed.

“But I threatened to kill you Jason”Artemis said as her facial features lighted up at Jason's humor.

“Yes but.....I don't know something about the way you beat me up made me have the hots for you “Jason chuckled.

“I certainly hope you’re not a masochist because that it's not what I want in a man it's not quite masculine if you ask me” Artemis as she glared at Jason.

“Me? No… well you know since I died, I don't see myself being turned on by that kind of stuff” Jason quietly said not wishing to bring up that dark subject.

“By the seven beards! Jason I'm sorry I didn't mean to--” Artemis quickly said.

“ It's fine Artemis I know what you meant don't worry about it.But what I meant was that when you beat me I knew I found a strong woman who could sort of calm me down or mellow me out. You don't let me get away with crap and that's what I like. You wouldn't let me run wild if I had an off day or decided to kill every villain in Gotham just because I felt like it was the right thing to do. You keep me sane” Jason replied.

“So I'm your medication” Artemis chuckled as she put her hand on Jason cheek.

“No Red you're my other half” Jason said before he gave her a quick kiss and laid back down on the bed.

“No I'm the Amazon that's going to kick your butt if you ever get out of line. You’re lucky that I've made that decision, otherwise Bizarro would let you run free and not even question your boneheaded choices. Most likely he would just go along with it” Artemis reasoned as she gave Jason painkillers.

“Now little one I'm off to make us some food” Artemis continued.

“Can I ask you a question Red?” Jason asked as he saw Artemis get up to fix the burgers.

“Sure Jason” Artemis said as she leaned against the doorway in way that made her naturally beauty shine.

“Who was your mother and father? “Jason asked as he saw her features darken.

“Hmmm… my Mother was an Amazon warrior who was very skilled with a bow, she was said to be the best archer who ever lived in Bana. My father was a random soldier who went missing in some war. My mother found him while scouting. She nursed him back to health and over the short time they had fell in love or from what I guessed fell in lust. To make a long story short my father left for his home country and my mother gave birth to me but died from the effects of childbirth” Artemis said effortlessly which caught the attention of Jason. 

“I thought Amazon’s had superhuman durability?” Jason questioned.

“We do, however childbirth is still very painful to us and can kill us if our bodies are weakened enough. This made me not want to have children in the first place” Artemis said which surprised Jason.

“You don't ever want to have children?” Jason asked saddened.

“It's not that I don't want them, it’s just that I never really put much thought into it.Also I heard the pain is tremendous. However being with you and Bizarro, it gives me more confidence that I can raise children in a good environment, that is if I live through the process of giving birth” Artemis replied as she's saw a sigh of relief from Jason.

“You want kids Jason?” Artemis asked shocked at the fact that he even wanted children. She didn't pin Jason the type to want kids.

“Of course how else would I pass on my wonderful vast knowledge and skill” Jason said as he grinned ear to ear.

“How many?” Artemis asked.

“Umm.. About five” Jason said seriously.

“By the seven beards, five are you crazy Jason!” Artemis exclaimed.

“Relax Artemis I'm sure you can handle it, besides you're basically Wonder woman but without flying it should be a piece of cake” Jason said calmly. 

“Who in hades said I will be having your spawn!” Artemis seethed with a side of blushing on her part.

“It's destiny Artemis don't fight it, I already have the names planned out and if you want, we can start tonight we're already fake married might as well start making babies” Jason said before he chuckled and ducked just in time to avoid a well thrown shoe in his direction.

“That's not very nice” Jason said as he smiled and saw Artemis angrily walk in the kitchen muttering words in Greek. 

“The nerve of that child”Artemis said as she opened the fridge and took out the ground beef.

“If he thinks he will be impregnating me he has another thing coming. I would sooner castrate him” Artemis grumbled as she closed the freezer only to turn around to see someone standing before her.

“Mistress to me!”Artemis said she prepared herself for battle.

“You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I slice you in half!” Artemis seethed as she noticed the man standing before her change form into that of the God Apollo.

“Relax Artemis, surely it hasn't been that long that you have forgotten your original God’s. Show some respect, I heard you Amazons of Bana were savages but this is too much” Apollo fake whined as he eyed Artemis who let down her guard enough to glare at him.

“I know who you are Apollo, again I ask what you are doing in my apartment” Artemis said clearly annoyed.

“Once Diana comes in here I will tell you, after all you will need her assistance after you hear this message.” Apollo said as they both heard a knock on the door.

“Will you be a dear and get that” Apollo said.

“Fine” Artemis grumbled before she opened the door to see a cheerful faced Diana.

“I assume you already meet with Apollo” Diana said as she hugged Artemis and saw Apollo setting down on the couch.

“Unfortunately…. look Diana it's late and I still haven't ate dinner so what is this all about?” Artemis asked with an angry look on her face.

“Artemis I don't fully know myself, I know just as much as you but it had to be important if Apollo himself called me here” Diana reasoned.

“She is clearly not one for patience is she, oh well I shall tell you? But I would advise you to sit down” Apollo said as both Amazon's sat down on the other couch.

“Something for the past year has had all the Gods including Zeus himself in a panic. A recent prophecy has come to the attention to the oracles” Apollo said.

“And what was this prophecy that has had all the Gods in panic, this has to be something big even for a sky father like Zeus to be scared?”Artemis asked.  
“In this vision there were two young men both had black hair with green eyes and handsome features, they appeared to be twins. In this vision they were standing over the dead bodies of all the Greek Gods and even Egyptian Gods. Somehow these two young man had gained the power to destroy all of the Gods in a single battle.However something about the twins was strange one was dressed in all black while the other was in all white.The God's asked the oracles to use more power to delve deeper into this vision. It was found out that these twins were the children of Artemis of Bana Mighdall and Jason Todd” Apollo finished as he saw both Amazon's jaw drop. 

“That's impossible!” Artemis retorted after finally adjusting to the news.

“Something must be wrong Apollo this can't be right “Diana said.

“Fate is never wrong my dear… At first we had decided to kill you and Jason to solve the problem, however of all people Zeus decided not to because the Oracles said that this wouldn't change anything that someone some way these children will be born. The Oracles had even more visions some with the twins saving the God's from an unknown threat and then some where they decided to kill the God's. This has caused the division in the pantheon and even caused are Egyptian kin to get involved because there Oracles also had same visions. Some God's still want to kill you and some want to protect you “Apollo said coldly as he noticed Artemis stiffen.

“How do we know if we can trust you” Diana said sharply.

“My dear Diana if I wanted to kill the two of them I would have tried already, Hades already wants to kill you like many other God's. Even some of them have requested the help of the one called joker” Apollo said not knowing the weight of what he just said,

“They what! How would being’s above humans even know of the joker” Artemis said shocked.

“His reputation is well known, he has sent more people to hades than even Ares and if I'm not mistaken Ares has paid him handsomely to track down Jason and kill him” Apollo replied.

“So why you are even hear?” Diana asked.

“Just know that even though at first I wanted to kill Jason and Artemis, the visions of their children saving us brought hope into my heart if whatever darkness coming can be stopped than I'm on board for protecting you two” Apollo said as he gave Artemis a smile.

“I still don't trust you”Artemis said honestly.

“That's understandable but right now I'm the only one you can trust .Not even I know the God's who are on your side. “Apollo said truthfully.

“I still don't know what to think about all this. Just a year ago I was looking for the bow of Ra and now I'm hearing that my future sons will destroy the God's or save them. That's really sounds like really exciting!” Artemis said sarcastically with a hint of fear and anger after the realization struck her like a truck.Artemis struck the wall in anger, hoping that someway this would relieve her anxiety 

“Sister calm down” Diana sighed as she put her arms around Artemis shoulder.

“I will be taking my leave now, if you need anything just saw my name” Apollo said as he disappeared in a flash.

“What do I do Diana? This doesn't feel real, how in the world this could have happened. I was nothing special in the cosmic universe a year ago. So why my children who I haven’t even birthed does yet suddenly became enemy number one! Jason and I aren't even really married let alone been physically intimate together”.Artemis said a loud which shocked Diana. 

“So you two lied the whole time? Why not just tell the truth from the start? “Diana asked perplexed.

“We were caught with our own words Diana is started off as a way of avoiding a situation and it turned into a big mess”Artemis replied.

“Are you two even together in terms of a relationship?Diana asked before seeing Artemis nod.

“We both love each a lot, even though it's only been a year i can't imagine my life without his corny jokes, his Gods awful attempts to flirt with me or even his sweet kisses”Artemis confessed before she chuckled and turned red in embarrassment.

“It sounds like you two are on the right track”Diana said as she gave Artemis a smile.

“I don't even know what to do next Diana”Artemis said before walking over to the only window in the apartment which had a beautiful scenery of space and stars.

“First things first we need you and your team to take care of vandal savage then once you're back Bruce and I will help you and Jason prepare. We don't know how many years in the future your sons will be born but you can start preparing now. The Gods may be powerful but they can't be everywhere at once and they even suffer from the same common ignorance as mortals. Although with Joker on your tail that won't be easy “Diana said.

“I have heard of the things that monster has done, Jason told me about..”Artemis said before hearing Diana finished her sentence.

“His murder at the hands of the joker”

“Yes…..But as I looked more into his files on Jason's computer that was just the tip of the iceberg he is too dangerous to be left alive.Artemis said coldly which caught the attention of Diana.

“Surely you don't mean..Artemis even i wouldn't do such a thing unless pushed “Diana said as she observed the demeanor of Artemis change.

“Which is why I’m not you Diana we have so many similarities but so many differences. If I have him in my sights he will die that day, We already know that he is after us and despite his appearance he is almost as intelligent as batman. Again he is far too dangerous to be left alive”Artemis replied.

“Your right “Diana said which shocked Artemis.

“You're agreeing with me?” Artemis asked shocked.

“Your reasons are completely understandable, also you don't know when you'll be pregnant which would slow you down and put your loved ones at risk. You can’t kill a God easily but it would be better if you killed the joker as soon as possible to avoid more trouble in the future. I love Bruce but i don't understand his reasoning’s for keeping him alive he has done more than enough to deserve the death penalty and he won't stop “Diana replied.

“Thank you for your support Diana”Artemis said.

“I only have one bit of advice for you sister, when you do deliver justice make sure no one is around and don't tell anyone not even Jason make sure it's quick and quite. I would even suggest you cremate his body afterwards. Not even Bruce can track ashes that have been thrown out into the sea.” Diana finished as she saw a nodding approval from Artemis.

“Your suit may differ from my own but you're still an Amazon to the core Diana”Artemis said with a smirk.

“That is true Sister” Diana said as she stared out into the abyss of space.


End file.
